cloven_council_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Calico
Description Calico is a 14 year old young girl with incredibly long, dark brown, fluffy hair with a small curly poof near the top that curves downward. Though she is 14, its often jokingly stated that Calico is "The shortest council member in the history of council members". Calico dawns a dark cyan jacket with a pastelish Aqua scarf and dark blue sweatpants and black shoes. Calico is often depicted with almost black dark blue fingerless gloves, and a tiny bow on the top of her head in the same order and colors as the pansexual flag. Calico is also now depicted with a blinded left eye after a battle with Lucy a bit after Secrets joins the council. Calico has a small fang sticking out of her mouth. Finally, she seems too have a robotic cat tail. Personality Its made very clear Calico in the beginning is a lover for pranks, and trickery. Though it soon becomes apparent she actually wants too destroy the council for the pain it caused her, leading up too the duel. After the duel its obvious she suffers from PTSD and some sort of bi-polar disorder. Its noted that Calico carries some sort of virus dubbed "Corruption" from her dimension hopping abilites, which sometimes causes her to have sudden outburts of rage. Calico constently seems too be in pain whenever she moves or sometimes speaks, because of the immortality she was blessed and or cursed with. Calico has a very hard too explain personality, because its so scattered and is really just one big glob of different versions of her. Backstory calico is one of the few CC characters with a scattered backstory. All thats really mentioned is that she was born during the great wyvren wars, too Makko, the war leader. Her mother left her at a young age and her father died when she was only 8-10. Its said Makko was killed by Lucy, a skilled manipulative assasin. Calico suffers from corruption, a virus spread via dimension hop and server spred. This means Calico is incredibly aggressive, unpredictable, and just all around crazy. Calico took all anger out of her friends in the council, her main target being the most well known council member, and closest friend, Abbadon. Calico later falls for Simi, and the two lead the revolution side by side. Soon after Calico challenges Abbadon too a gun duel, and well, she yields, seeing as this was the same spot her father died, and that she would be under Lucy's control if she murdered everybody. Calico is then killed by Abbadon, but later brought back. Calico gains immortality from this and is very reckless. Calico and Abbadon soon become best buds again, Calico also adopts a child named Benghal. Later on she gets blinded in one eye by Lucy, causing her too be randomly possesed by Lucy. This results in many events happening, such as character deaths. Other than that, Calico has awful PTSD and cannot sleep for more than an hour without getting incredibly vivid nightmares. Powers Calico's powers are difficult too explain, but the main powers she's shown with in the Council is the ability too shapeshift into any living thing, immortality(Though she is cursed too forever bleed and feel pain from the death wound) and dimension hopping. Her dimension hopping allows her too travel through other dieties realms and interact there. This also allows her too see into different AU's(Alternate Universes) of the current one she's in. This is another reason why she refuses too sleep.